The Lost Witch
by slytherinslovehermione
Summary: After a battle in Hogsmeade, Hermione Granger finds herself captured by The Dark Lord's followers. As time passes she loses faith in the light and begins to embrace the darkness around her. How dark can a soul become?
1. Chapter 1

Neville Longbottom ran as fast as he could for the Gryffindor common room. He barreled through the portrait hole yelling, "Harry! Harry! Call the DA members!" Harry Potter jumped up and rushed to Neville's side. "What's happened Neville?" asked Harry quickly. "Hogsmeade, been attacked, Death Eaters, have to help the people-" Neville choked out breathlessly.

Harry quickly pulled out his charmed galleon and messaged all the DA members to go to Hosmeade immediately to fight. Harry turned his attention to Neville. "Will you be able to fight?" "Bloody hell! Of course I'm fighting!" Neville retorted. "I'm not so weak I can't handle a bit of running." Harry grinned and then sobered up at the thought of his friends fighting alongside him and possibly dying. War was not the place for smiles.

Neville and Harry arrived at Hogsmeade to see many DA members already in the midst of battle, driving back the Death Eaters who would attack so close to their beloved school. Harry's eyes flashed over the battleground. He whipped out his wand and started shooting hexes as fast as he could. Neville had already gone to the aid of Luna Lovegood who was struggling to fight off two Death Eaters whod had backed her into an alley. The battle continued for another twenty minutes before the Death Eaters all disappeared in puffs of black smoke. The DA members looked around confused as the Death Eaters left without a trace.

Ron Weaseley was the first to voice surprise, "Oy, Harry! Why you think they all left like that?" Harry shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe they felt they couldn't win this one." Ron shook his head. "I don't think so mate. They all left exactly at the same time. It's a bit suspicious if you ask me." Harry took this into consideration and replied. "I'll take a head count." Harry cast the Sonorus charm on himself and began calling off names. "LUNA LOVEGOOD?" "I'm here Harry." she answered dreamily. "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM?" "Right here mate!" "SEAMUS FINNEGAN?" "Over here Harry!" yelled a soot-covered Seamus. Honestly, the guy always blew up something in his face. "HERMIONE GRANGER?" Silence covered the battlefield and Harry felt his stomach drop to his feet. "HERMIONE?" He received no reply. "HAS ANYONE SEEN HER? HERMIONE ARE YOU HERE?!" After a moment of silence he started ordering people to search everywhere on the battlefield for her but Hermione Granger was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter up already for you guys! Remember to please review after you read!**

* * *

Hermione slowly woke up stiff and sore. Her first thought was to grab her wand only to find it had been taken from her. She sighed and thought to herself, '_Makes sense_.' Now that she had even less of a chance of escape, Hermione decided to take in her surroundings. The room she was in was quite spacious although dark and stony. She appeared to be in a cell but it was not as horrible as she had imagined Voldemort's dungeon to be. There weren't any windows but a simulated sort of light floated in the room making it dimly lit enough for her to see but not bright like the sunshine she knew. There were four stone walls with a single door set into one wall. She took in a breath through her nose and could smell the earthy soil and wood of the door and was slightly pleased not to smell mildew or mold. _'At least they gave me a clean cell to die in.' _

After what seemed like hours, she heard footsteps approaching and turned her attention to the wooden door that was the only entrance, and exit, to the room. She heard the door unlock and in swept Lord Voldemort himself dressed as usual in black flowing robes that seemed to become smoke like at the hem. "Hello my dear. You must, of course, be wondering why you've been brought to my lovely home itself and not say the Malfoy's home. You must also be wondering what I intend to do with you since you haven't been killed." Voldemort spoke calmly, almost in a happy tone. Hermione looked at him without fear. "Well I did wonder for a little while but then I decided to stop wasting my time since you'd probably come in here to tell me why I'm not dead yet. So if you don't mind, get on with it already." Voldemort tatted at the girl. "Miss Granger, such bold talk is unbecoming of a young woman. You must have some tact when speaking to others. It's only polite." "Why should I be polite to a nasty dickhe-" Hermione found herself silenced by Voldemort. "Vulgar language is most unbecoming of a young woman Miss Granger. And it will not be tolerated." Voldemort grinned but on his snakelike face it served the purpose of looking like a sneer. "Now my purpose is to bring down Harry Potter by taking away what I assume to be the brains of the operation. Draco Malfoy has reported to me several times on how you seem to be the one who tells the other two 'dunderheads' as he says what to do and how to do it right. You will remain here at my home until I have won or you cease to be useful. In the meantime you will learn the Dark Arts from young Mr. Malfoy as he is staying here and is the only one who knows where we are except for Bellatrix who will assist in your training once you reach the same level as Mr. Malfoy. Draco has informed me of your love for reading and researching so I have taken the liberty of collecting an enormous multitude of books for you to read. If you cooperate you will be moved upstairs to a nicer room and closer to the library which stretches over a third of the manor and allowed into the library. If not, well, you're certainly welcome to stay here in the dungeons. Either way, you will still be taught the Dark Arts." Voldemort removed the Silencio charm from Hermione and waited for her response. Inside Hermione was seething. She was furious at the prospect of being forced to learn the Dark Arts. She calmed herself and began to think rationally. _'If I cooperate, I'll be given a nicer bed, be treated better, and be closer to books. However, this is Voldemort! I should refuse any deal he tries to make! He could have just kept me down here. Maybe that room has a bed. I'll accept only because it's better for my wellbeing and I'll need the extra energy a better room will give me to escape.' _Hermione looked up at Voldemort and stated, "I will cooperate." Voldemort grin-sneered at her again and said, "Wonderful. I'll take you to your new room now." With that he swept out of the room and beckoned. "After you Miss Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Voldemort escorted Hermione to her room quickly and once there began to establish a set of rules. "My dear, I feel it is necessary to set some, I should say, guidelines, for your stay here. These guidelines, should they be broken will result in you being thrown back in the dungeon and most likely tortured for a long time. So, rule number one, you will not have any contact with anyone other than myself, Draco Malfoy, or Bellatrix Lestrange. No one else is to know where you are, not even my other Death Eaters. Rule number two, you will not attempt to escape. Remember that while you don't know where I live, I know where all your precious friends live and where the Order's headquarters is located and I will not hesitate to kill them if you try to escape. Rule number three..." Voldemort droned on for what seemed like years about what she wasn't allowed to do and wha would happen if she broke a rule. Hermione sat through all of this patiently waiting for him to leave so she could sleep. "I believe that is all. Now I will leave you to your room so you may begin to explore it and observe all it has to offer. Do not leave this room except of course to use the bathroom located to the right through that door." Voldemort nodded towards the door being spoken about. "Someone will be by with food later in the evening." With that, he swept out of the room magically locking it as he closed the door behind him. Hermione now took a good look at her room now that the Dark Lord had left. The walls were stone again but not so crudely formed as in the dungeons. She had a window but it seemed to magically show a scene different from the real outside as she could smell the salty ocean but saw a plain instead. Her bed was huge and covered in silver pillows and a green silk comforter. It looked like Slytherin was the theme for everything. There was a large wardrobe and upon opening it, Hermione discovered many clothes that seemed to be her size. Apparently the Dark Lord knew she'd accept his offer. Hermione shut the wardrobe and proceeded to flop unceremoniously onto the bed. She let out a sigh as her body fell onto the incredibly comfortable bed. Without another sound she fell into a deep sleep.

Voldemort stalked back to his private quarters. He was on the borderline of ecstasy. His plan would work perfectly. He had lied to the Mudblood obviously. He wasn't trying to bring the Light down by capturing it's best brain. He was going to turn the Mudblood to his side and once he had her on his side, he'd be unstoppable. He knew her power was incredible for a witch, let alone a Muggle- born witch. He knew with his careful manipulating he could trick her into believing her friends weren't looking for her and that she was forgotten. He sat at his desk remembering a prophecy that had been made hours after that old bat Trelawney had prophesied about Harry and himself. The prophecy that stated only the brightest witch of the age could prevent the downfall of Lord Voldemort. He had committed to memory the prophecy so that he could not misinterpret it in the least. If he turned the Mudblood he could still live forever and Harry Potter would be dead; the one thing standing in between himself and world domination. He laughed evilly as he realized he would also have an immensely powerful dark witch at his disposal. What a wonderful day it had turned out to be.

Voldemort decided he should call the Malfoy boy to him to discuss the situation. He pressed his wandtip to his arm and called specifically to Draco alone. Soon Draco appeared before him. He instantly kneeled to the Dark Lord. "Rise young Draco. I have need of your company." He beckons for Draco to sit across from him. "You see Draco, I have received the Mudblood. Now you will begin to play your part in all this. You will be teaching her the Dark Arts and also taking care of her basic necessities such as food, clothing, whatever she requires that I will allow, it will be your task to procure it for her. Also, I require that you teach her as much as possible without her wand. She is a very bright witch and it has no doubt crossed her mind that during training she may attack you and try to escape. While I do not doubt your ability to stop her, this precaution will help ensure my faith in you. Once she has turned, she may have her wand back for brief periods of time. Speaking of her turning to our side, you will aid me in this as well. You will feed her lies about what's going on out in the world. You will make her believe you and trust you. I do not mind if she falls for you. That will ensure her loyalty to me. And should she rebel against me, I can threaten you to push her back into submission." Draco nodded "Yes my lord. It will be done as you say my lord." Voldemort looked satisfied with his servant's compliance. "You may go Draco. Fetch the Mudblood her dinner." "Yes my lord." said Draco. Draco stood quickly and walked out of the room. Voldemort smirked and egan to go over his plan to take down Harry Potter once more in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Been a little while since I posted and I'm sorry! Was super sick and had a breakup too. But here's your update! ;)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco strode quickly towards the room he knew Hermione would be kept in. He carried in his arms, a tray of food consisting of a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with red sauce, a small salad, a plastic cup which could be washed and filled with water from the bathroom, and a piece of chocolate cake. He sneered at the meal._ 'Bloody Mudblood will be eating like a queen.'_ he thought to himself. There was no silverware as both he and the Dark Lord were concerned about her attempting to stab Draco. The two men had decided to give her some muggle thing called a "SporKnife" but transfigured it into plastic so that the risk of stabbing would be reduced.

Draco reached her room and knocked his knuckles lightly upon the door. Muffled sounds reached his ears. He called out, "Granger! Open up." Hermione's voice mumbled back, "Can't open it. Voldemort said to stay here." Draco rolled his eyes and began trying to unlock the door. When Alohamora failed he began trying a more complex spell to unlock the door. That failed as well. Draco called to Voldemort from his mind. All Death Eaters were forced to create this connection to benefit the Dark Lord. _'My Lord, how has the Mudblood's door been locked? I cannot open it to give her dinner.'_ There was a moment of silence in Draco's mind before, _'I have sealed it with a blood sacrifice. If you wish to enter, you must slit your palm, press your bleeding palm to the door and the door will accept your sacrifice. After your initial sacrifice, you need not sacrifice again for the magic woven into the door will recognise you and allow you entrance.' 'Thank you my Lord.'_ Draco shivered as the Dark Lord slunk out of his mind. It was always unpleasant having another inside your mind.

Draco put down the tray and began the process of opening the door. He took a silver dagger from his pocket and slit open his palm quickly hissing from the pain. He pressed his palm to the door and watched as the door seemed to soak up the blood. After a few moment he removed his palm only to find that it had been healed by the door. He pulled out his wand and levitated the tray before opening the door and stepping into the room. He looked around, searching for the Mudblood, until his silver eyes landed on a lump under the covers in the bed. "Granger. Get up." Hermione appeared to stretch out like a cat in the bed before sitting up. "Are you always so pleasant Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically. "Only when it comes to you Granger." She turned and looked his way. "What's with the tray?" Draco shrugged and said, "Dinner if you're hungry. Seems I'm your new warden. Whatever you need or want, I'm supposed to get it. With the Dark Lord's approval of course." Hermione let out a most unladylike snort. "What's for dinner? Baby flesh and Essence of Death?" Sarcasm dripped from her every word as Draco rolled his eyes. "Actually it's spaghetti and meatballs, salad, and some cake but if you don't want any of this..." Hermione growled "Leave it on the desk." Draco left the tray and quickly exited the room. Hermione scowled at his back as he left.

Slowly she managed to break away from the bed. It was terribly comfortable and warm. However, the food called. Hermione made her way to the desk bearing the food and took a sniff for a smell of poison or toxin. She smelled nothing and made a careful examination of the food by eye. 'I don't see or smell anything strange. I suppose all that's left is to taste it.' Hermione tested a small amount of each food and found that none had any horrible effects on her. She sighed in relief and began to stuff her face much like her friend Ron did so often. Hermione stopped with a shock as the thought of Ron crashed into her mind. Her logic warred against her loyalty in her mind.

_'I can't believe myself. How could I betray Ron and Harry like this? _

_I'm just trying to survive though. _

_But it's wrong! _

_Since when is trying to keep yourself alive wrong? And if offered some small comfort, why refuse it? _

_But, but they'll- _

_They'll what? Abandon you? Leave you to a horrible fate? Sorry to burst your bubble but they've already done that. Where are they now? They would've been here within minutes of your arrival if they truly cared._

Hermione snapped back to reality, her mouth the shape of an O as the shock of that thought rang in her head. She instantly felt ashamed that she was so quick to believe her best friends cared so little for her. Suddenly her appetite left her and she fell back in her bed again and into the clutches of dreamless, painless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys I'd really love some reviews please! I'm pretty new to writing and I could use some extra advice or just plain old comments about what you'd like to happen. Thanks a bunch! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or and of J.K. Rowling's amazing characters.

* * *

Draco paced his quarters with a tight expression on his pale face. It would be a total exaggeration to say he was excited about the prospect of buying the Mudblood's trust with his lies. He loathed her. He had been brought up to hurt her feelings and other such Mudbloods but she was his favorite to torment. She got riled easily and her comebacks always had a distinct flavor and left him furious. He enjoyed the challenge of finding new ways to torment her because the same trick never worked twice for her.

Suddenly Draco grinned maliciously. He just realized this new task would be his latest torment for her. He quickly thought through the plan he was to implement and knew she'd be destroyed if she ever found out about his intent. He could play around with her emotions, learn her secrets, then exploit it to crush her and make her even more submissive to the Dark Lord. With this manipulation, she might even become more submissive to him. While she was a Mudblood, living in this recluse with only the Dark Lord was making him sexually frustrated as the Dark Lord would have no slags around his home for fear they be spies. He was instantly alerted whenever someone other than his Death Eaters arrived and he quickly made his way to this person and dispatched them with a heartless Avada Kedavra. Then the bringer of said guest would be punished most cruelly with numerous Crucios. The Dark Lord was not to be trifled with.

Draco looked at the clock in his quarters and decided an hour was more than enough time for the Mudblood to eat her dinner. He strode to her room confident in his plan of action. He reached her door and opened it. He looked around the room and didn't see Granger anywhere. He called out to her. "Granger! Where are you?" He heard a door click and whirled around facing the direction with his wand pointed. Then he gasped.

Hermione was dripping wet and wrapped in a towel that only went halfway down her thighs.

Draco quickly snapped out of it and managed to speak without stuttering. "Are you finished with your meal?" Hermione waved her hand towards the food and replied "I lost my appetite." "May I ask why?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "What do you care Malfoy?" "If it's something like the food was not to your liking, I can have that fixed. I am supposed to keep you well fed and content during your stay here. I'd be punished if I failed." Hermione blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought of the consequences for him if she wasn't taken care of well. Finally, "I feel guilty about being here. I'm being treated like a fucking VIP and Harry and Ron are busy trying to find me and win the war while I'm pampered with a fluffy bed, hot showers, nice clothes, and hearty meals. I feel like I'm betraying them. The food was fine." Draco thought about this deciding now would be the perfect time to start lying. He made his voice sound gentle before saying, "Granger, they aren't looking for you. The Daily Prophet printed an article today about their push towards gathering more centaurs for their forces. Although, we have already snatched up every centaur that they hadn't already taken." Hermione sank down onto the bed. "No. You're a liar. They're looking for me. They have to be. They need me. I know it." Draco looked down at her. She looked heartbroken. She was probably putting a lot of faith in those two dunderheads. "I'll prove it. I'll bring you the Prophet. Then you'll see I'm right." With that Draco strode out. Hermione said nothing as he left. She was fighting tears.

Draco smirked the moment he entered the corridor outside her room. Now there was a seed of doubt in her little muddy heart. This was going to be so much fun. He walked to his room and grabbed a copy of the Prophet from a year back. He cast a few undetectable charms on it to change the date and the front page story. The headline now read, 'Granger Forgotten? Potter And Weasley Press For More Troops' He even included a picture of the two boys without Granger. He smirked and knew this would make her cry. He couldn't wait to show her.

It didn't take long to cast the spells and return to her quarters. He made his way towards her and shoved the paper in her face. She stared at it shocked. Then he saw it. Those much desired tears bubbling up in her eyes before running down her cheeks in straight, wet tracks. Her sobs filled the room as she threw the paper to the floor and buried her face in her pillows. Her chest heaved as she cried noisily. Draco took his leave being careful to pick up the paper before leaving.

Out in the corridor, Draco was smirking evilly and on his way to his quarters. He was pleased that the seed of doubt he had planted had already bloomed. Her tears confirmed that she truly believed they weren't coming for her. He couldn't wait to further torment her.

Inside the room, Hermione lay swathed in her bed covers sobbing relentlessly. Her heart felt like it was a black hole sucking at her insides. She felt pain in her gut from her tears and her torturous thoughts that the boys had indeed forgotten her. Her heart ached and her eyes burned from the many tears she'd cried.

_'I told you they didn't care about us. That they would've come for us if they wanted and needed us back. You were a fool to think you were important.'_

_'I thought they cared about me.'_

_'But they don't. And that's all that matters. The facts. And the fact is you have been abandoned. Left behind. Discarded. Forgotten. Unwanted. And unloved. They won't come. All you can do is make do with the situation you're in. So stop crying and clean yourself up. You're Hermione Granger and you're more powerful than anyone in this age. Let's show everyone what happens when you hurt Hermione Granger.'_

Hermione sat up straight and took her own advice. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked in the mirror with a new determination burning in her eyes. She looked her reflection dead in the eyes and said, "You are going to show everyone how powerful you are. You are going to be the best. You will show them what true power is. And no one will ever stop you." She walked out of the bathroom with her head held high and a new Hermione born.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the delay guys! AP exams are this week and I've been studying like crazy for the past few weeks to get ready but I finally got this up for you guys! I'll try to get stuff in quicker. Please read and review!**

* * *

"She seems to have lost her fight my Lord."

"No Draco. She has not lost her fight. She has merely chosen a new opponent. She is no longer against me, or you for that matter. She is against Potter and whoever stands with him. She has been mulling over his supposed betrayal and feels that she's been abandoned. Her silence is her mind working overtime desperately trying to reason out why her friend has left her to us. However, while she turns against Potter she turns to us since we are against him as well. What is that saying again? Ah yes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"My Lord, is it not possible that her allegiances are still undetermined? That she is neither with us or against us and that she is acting of her own accord?"

"Draco, Granger is so consumed with Potter turning on her that she is not thinking of sides. She is thinking about how she will make him pay for his betrayal."

"My Lord, may I speak freely?"

"You may."

"Granger doesn't think like that. She's impossibly logical and hardly anything upsets her."

"Yes, you are correct Draco. But that is the nature of Miss Granger's thoughts. I presume this effect has been produced by the gross amount of dark magic surrounding her. It is seeping into her mind and allowing her a certain, shall I say, clarity to her thoughts."

The Dark Lord leaned forward.

"You see Draco, dark magic feeds on your anger, your fears, any strong negative energy you have. You know this. But the reason we channel dark magic and allow it into us, is because of what it promises to give to us. We each make a deal with the darkness. We feed the dark with our negativity and it gives us whatever we want most in this world. What we want most may change but we continue to feed the darkness forever. For example, I wanted power beyond any other wizard. I wanted to live forever. And now my dreams are coming to fruition. The young witch in the other room desires knowledge and perfection and power. She is starting to realize that the only way to her desires is to embrace the Dark Arts that will guide her to her absolute power. The darkness has a mind of its own. It takes to the people that it believes will give it the most energy to feed off of. You and I both had difficult lives to lead, with hateful people and horrible parents for no doubt Lucius was a terrible father. Our negative energy is large. Now Miss Granger has a large amount of negative energy too. Betrayal is the worst blow that can be dealt to a pathetically loyal Gryffindor."

Draco looked at the Dark Lord stunned while the Dark Lord grinned evilly.

"Invite her to dine with us Draco. It's time to welcome her to the dark."

Draco left for her room still shocked, but very impressed by the cleverness of his Lord.

Meanwhile, Hermine sat in her room upon her bed staring at a fixed spot on the floor. She thought of how she had tried to justify the delay of her rescue. She scoffed aloud at the ridiculousness of it. If she had learned anything in the past weeks, it was how easily she was fooled by her ex-friends. She took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, she stood up and felt the cold floor beneath her feet.

'I hate Harry Potter. I hate Ronald Weasley. They've left me here for over a month. This is it. I'm done waiting for them. I'm going to become more powerful than either of them and I'll teach them for abandoning me.'

As these thoughts ran through her mind, Hermione gripped her hands into fists and began to shake with anger. Her raw emotions sent a ripple of magic throughout the room. Her hair crackled with electricity and rose around her head to float like a dark angel's halo. She tightened her fists as tears tinged with all the colors of the rainbow poured down her face. The colorful tears made small explosions as they hit the ground at her feet. She was unaware of the colors but had she notices she would have realized those to be soul tears. Soul tears can only be created when one emotion overpowers all the others and tosses the soul out of balance. Once the process has started there's no retrieving the lost emotions. While Hermione cried, the darkness seized its chance to invade her mind completely. Hermione let out a cry as she felt the power of the darkness overtake her.

'I am ready. I want the power. I accept you, darkness.'

Hermione felt her magic surge and burst around her. She felt her feet lift off the floor as the power rushed through her body. Hermione laughed coldly as she felt the magic settle through her body. One tear lay on her cheek slowly making its way down her face before falling to the ground with a quiet splash. A loud sound exploded through the room as the last of Hermione's positive emotions died.

Hermione stopped hovering and fell quickly to the ground landing on her feet and hands in a crouch. She took a few quick breaths and looked up with an evil smirk that rivaled Malfoy's trademark smirk.

Her eyes had turned dark. They were almost black but held a tinge of violet to them. Her appearance otherwise was the same. She stood up feeling slightly tired. Hermione moved towards the bed and lay down for a nap.

'Better watch out Potter. I'm out for you now. I will show you just how big a mistake you've made.'

Hermione grinned evilly and fell asleep dreaming of the perfect way to make Harry Potter pay.


End file.
